THE GIRL WHO LIVED THROUGH IT ALL
by BlackAndWhiteMagick
Summary: What if Harry had a younger sister? What if she had been abused her whole life and is now suddenly rescued by her true father the year she is suppose to start Hogwarts? What is down the road for her, and how will she recover?
1. chapter 1

The Girl who lived through it All 

By: Shadow-Demon14

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters except one, so don't sue.

A.N.- this story is rated PG-13 for some language and abuse, if you don't like these kind of stories than what the hell are you doing with mine? I'm going to do this thing in one fell swope cause I had all ready written it in class and finished it, so here I go.

"Come here you brat! You're just a stupid little wench. You shouldn't even be alive you piece of shit!" A drunken man was stumbling through his house going after his 12-year-old daughter. She was just as frightened as she had been yesterday, the day before yesterday, and so on. Sometimes she was lucky to have a fearful free day, and to day wasn't one of those days. She had always loved those days, which were very rare, and had been wishing for that kind of day everyday for the past 8 years.

"Professor McGonagall, can you please send Severus to my office."

"Certainly Albus, what should I tell him you need him for?"

"We need to discuss something about his daughter," with that said McGonagall went to find Professor Snape as quickly as possible because it had been a few years since he last heard about his daughter.

She was sent to live with muggles for her safety because she would be in danger being the daughter the daughter of a Death Eater and.. . ( not telling yet)

"Severus, Albus wishes to see you in his office," Severus just got up, still in thought, " It is about your daughter." With that said his head snapped up and then he bolted out the door. Leaving McGonald just shaking her head, ' And to think that Severus would do anything for his son and daughter.'

A few minutes later Snape was charging into Dumbledor's office. "What is it! Did something happen! Tell me!"

"Calm down Severus. Nothing is wrong, just thought that I should bring it to your attention that since your daughter is 12, she should start attending here." Professor Snape sighed when he that he was down here because something had happened to her.

"Now I know you are already having trouble with your son, with him not knowing that you are his father, but soon her powers will start to be uncontrollable for her if she doesn't come here."

"Yes, I know. But what about her cross shape scare on her cheek. It doesn't look like it would have been caused by one of those vehicle accidents, but more like what Harry has. People here will notice and start to talk."

"Let them talk Severus, they don't know anything. You need to tell both your son and daughter the truth, the longer you wait the more they won't believe you when the time comes."

"You still won't learn your lesson now will you!" The drunken man kept on kicking the 12-year-old girl. He stopped for a minute to get a butcher knife that he came to love, and the girl hate.

"No. . . please don't. I'll be good! I didn't mean to be bad. . . please," she paused to coughing, coughing up blood. She already had multiple severe cuts and bruises and what felt like some broken bones, recently he started to use the knife. Starting with cuts to slashes to stabbing, "don't, I'll be good."

"Why should I believe a piece of shit like you?" He came up to her with the knife and started to do what he loved with the knife. When he finished he picked up the unconscious girl and dragged her by the arm to the coat closet, which was her room and threw her in.

"Are you going to go and see her Professor?"

"Yes. I don't even know how she is doing. I should have told them a while ago. I just didn't want anything to happen to them. I'm leaving now to go and see her."

"Very well Severus, that is a wise decision . Do you want me to call your son to be here 2 weeks before school starts?"

Albus walked over to his desk to get a piece of parchment to send, "Sure Albus, you might as well." Professor Snape said leaving and mumbled to himself. "It's not like they're going to believe ma."

When Snape was out of sight Albus just stood there for a minute smiling to himself, "They will Severus, just be patient, they will."

It had been 5 hours since her father beat her and she was still bleeding, curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the closet muttering to herself, "Please don't, I'll be good, I didn't mean to."

Her father had left 2 hours ago after locking and blocking the closet door she was in with a couch.

"Hello Professor Dumbledor. What is it that you wanted to see me about?" Mr. Weasley said stepping in front of Dumbledor's desk.

I need you to bring someone here early."

"Yes, who is it? And may I ask why?"

"Harry Potter is going to have a little family reunion."

Mr.Weasley was surprised, "Are you sure? Do you think that he will except the truth?"

"I assure you Mr.Weasley, he will except it."

"What about Sarah? Do we even know how she is?"

"Severus has gone to go and get her, and no, we have not kept a close eye on her. Hardly any witches or wizards know who she is. This way she is safer."

"Yes sir. I shall go and get Harry."

"You may use a quicker way," Dumbledor waved towards a fireplace with floo powder. Mr.Weasley just nodded.

Professor Snape made it to Sarah's house and was surprised at the location. It was a big house in a regular sized neighborhood. He knocked on the door instead of barging in. After a few knocks he didn't get an answer. He tried to open the door and was sure that it would be locked, but it wasn't so he just walked right on in.

"Sarah! Hello!" Professor Snape walked through the house checking everywhere, he started to become nervous. He hadn't found any room that looked like it would belong to a 12-year-old girl.

He passed a door that he hadn't noticed due to the couch in front of it. Remembering that Harry was made to stay in a cub board he became even more nervous. He moved the couch. Tried to open it but found it was locked, using his wand he unlocked it. Then finally was able to open it. Turning the handle . . .

"Harry, clean up the table now."

"Yes Aunt Pet-"

All of a sudden there was a loud noise from the family room, everyone ran in there to find a stranger stepping out of the fireplace.

"Mr.Weasley, what are you doing here?"

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley all backed away from the wizard finding out that Harry knew him.

"I am here to take you to Hogwarts early by Professor Dumbledor's request, so I suggest that you go and gather your things."

"Ok, but why?"

"Sorr'e Harry. I can't give out that information."

Vernon stepped up, "No . . . h-he is staying here!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Professor Dumbledor requires the company of your NEPHEW. I'm sure you can get along just find without him, or are you mad that you will have to clean the house?" Harry came down with his stuff ready to go.

Snape had opened the door and the first thing that he noticed was blood, lots of it, and the shaking form of his daughter who he hadn't seen for years. She was mumbling stuff about being sorry, that it wasn't her fault, and that she would be a good girl.

Fear and guilt suddenly rushed through him , realizing what he had suddenly put both his son and daughter through. He carefully bent down and started to pick her up. When his fingers touched her she curled up in an even more fetal position whimpering.

"Shhh. It's ok Sarah, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm taking you away from here, ok?" Professor Snape tried to comfort her the best that he could. She responded hesitatively to his kind words by relaxing some what, he was finally able to pick her up. Her skin was cold and when he accidentally touched one of the gashes she didn't even flinch. She understood why he stopped all of a sudden, " U-use to the . . . pain," she started breathing heavily as if saying a few words took a lot of energy.

Professor Snape quickly apparated as close as he could to Hogwarts and rushed her into the infirmary.

"Professor, why am I here?"

"Harry, I believe that have be gone to suspect that James Potter is not your real father, am I correct?"

Harry looked at the Professor surprised that he knew, "Yeah, I've had dreams a few dreams but I couldn't make out much. All I could was a tall man with very black messy hair that was hugging my mum and what I guessed to be me."

"Yes you are correct. More news is that you have a sister. . . "

"A sister! Why wasn't I told about her? Is she okay! How old is she? What is her name?" Harry asked frantically, shocked that no one bothered to tell him that he had a sister, and he still didn't know who his father was.

"Her name is Sarah and she is 12 years old, we do not know how she is doing on account that we have not kept a close eye on her. We already have someone gone to get her."

Professor Snape brought Sarah to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey had done all that she could for her.

**Flashback**

"I'm sorry Severus, I've done all that I could for the child, but you may need someone who is more advanced to come here quickly, or Sarah may not make it to the morning. Here, I have a letter to a very good doctor that I know of, if you could give it to my owl in my office she will know what to do with it."

**End Flashback**

He was heading to Professor Dumbledor's office with a blank face.

'It is my fault, my fault at what I put them through, Harry, being treated as a slave and a freak. Sarah, abused and almost killed. God, what have I done?'

Professor Snape made it to the statue, "butter beer" and went up the stairs into the office.

Ah, Severus, what news of Sarah?" asked Professor Dumbledor.

Harry turned to see Professor Snape with a look he never expected to see on his face, the look of sadness, fear and guilt. It got stronger as he noticed him look towards him.

"Hello Harry. . . Headmaster. We should have kept a closer eye on her. God, it is all my fault!"

"What is your fault Severus?" Dumbledor had a worried look on his face as Harry was scared and confused.

"It seems as if she has been beaten and abused ever since we left her with them." Harry went off running to the hospital wing, wanting to see his sister.

"Harry, wait!" Professor Snape called after him.

"Let him go Severus. You know you should go as well, stop blaming yourself. You know, Harry had an idea that James was not his real father, he will want to know before tomorrow.

Professor Snape nodded his head and left not sure if he was ready to tell his secret to the ones he was trying to protect it from.

He made his way to the hospital wing trying to come up with something to say, for once he was completely speechless.

Harry made his way to the wing his sister was. When he got there, there was an area that closed off, when he walked into the area there was his sister, covered in bandages and surrounded by healing potions. She was also hooked up to what looked like a muggle hospital machines to help breath, listen to her heart beet and other things.

"Hi Sarah, I guess I'm your brother." Harry said quietly walking up to her, "I fell somewhat responsible for what happened to you. I'm your older brother and should have protected you, but I didn't." Harry had felt like he should protect her when he first saw her. " You have been through so much, you don't have to go through anything anymore, I won't let it."

"You do know that it isn't your fault Harry?"

Professor Snape said coming up beside Harry, Harry looked up at the professor confused.

"You didn't say Potter, why is that?" Harry didn't get a response, then realization struck him and he put the clues together, "Dad?"

Professor Snape looked down on his son, surprised that he had figured it out so quickly, all he could do was shake his head yes, "I can understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me."

"Why? You must have had a good reason, I don't know why I'm not mad, for some reason I understand what you did without really knowing anything about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've had a few dreams of what seemed like the past but you were in it and not James Potter, hey what is my real name anyway?"

Professor Snape was really surprised with the calmness of his son and how accepting he was of the situation.

"Your name is Severus James Snape, your mother called you Sev so there wouldn't be any confusion. Your sister's name is Sarah Lily Snape."

"How is she doing?"

". . . it looks like she has been stabbed, cut, beat. . . it is all my fault too, if I just kept both of you with me you both wouldn't have had to gone through what you did." Professor Snape was feeling very guilty, he turned around and walked away from the only family he had left, turning his back to them once again and not even offering comfort to them.

Harry took a chair next to the bed and ended up falling asleep.

A very drunk man stumbled into his house and slipped on something red on the floor, what he couldn't tell was that there was blood leading from the closet almost to the door. He crawled to the closet to find it open.

"W-where did that little bitch go!" he yelled, he reached into his coat and took out a large knife and rammed it into the closet wall.

It was morning and Harry was awakened by some sort of noise, he looked up from his chair and looked around, he was in the hospital wing.

Finally Harry spotted where the noise was coming from, it caused him to jump out of the chair and grab Sarah's hand.

"NO! Sarah don't go! Hang in there! Don't leave me."

The noise that woke him up was from the machine that listened to her heart, there were no longer the constant beeps.

Walking down the hall was Professor Snape, he heard yelling and remembered that Harry was staying with Sarah, and broke into a run.

When he got there he was met with Harry yelling for Sarah to wake up and not to leave. The doctor that Madame Pomfrey suggested came in with a saddened face.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, I did all that I could, and the rest was up to her and her will to live."

Professor Snape went up to his daughter, trying to urge her to wake and saying promises and caring things to her.

"No Sarah, don't leave, I never even got to introduce myself." Harry had finally broken down crying over sister's dead body. Severus was holding her in his lap crying.

'It's my entire fault, if I kept her with me and protected her, she would have never died. Harry wouldn't have had to basically be a slave to those muggles and we would have been a family.'

Another minute had gone by and the dead body of Sarah Lily Snape didn't seem like it was going to be let go of any time soon.

"Where am I?" Sarah had woken up to find herself by a stream in a forest, "How did I get here?"

"Do not be afraid Sarah, you are safe here."

Sarah turned around to find a woman that was wearing jeans and a navy blue turtleneck. She had red hair and greenish eyes.

"Who are you! Why am I- what the heck is going on here?"

"Sarah, you have died and are stuck her between the real world and the after life. My name is Lily Evans and I'm your real mother."

Sarah looked at her like she was crazy, "You expect me to believe that? My mother has been dead for 12 years, and you expect me to believe you that you are her? My name is Sarah Ann Taylor not Evans or anything like that."

"No, your name is Sarah Lily Snape, my married name is Lily Snape. And I have only been dead for 8 years, you were 4 when I died."

"What proof do you have ?"

Sarah was beginning to hope that what this woman said was true, she really wanted to meet her mother.

"What proof do you have!"

"This," the woman that claimed to be her dead mother lifted her hands out and a white orb grew. It then flew to Sarah and was absorbed into her.

Sarah had closed her eyes, and when she reopened them it looked like she was in hospital room.

In front of her were 3 people, a woman who was in the bed with a tired face holding something while smiling. There was a man sitting on one side of her smiling and looking very proud. There was also a boy who was on the other side of the bed, curiously looking at the bundle in the woman's arms, who was probably hi mother and the man his father, arms.

Sarah walked up to the side the boy was on, not being noticed. 'That woman looks like the one claiming to be my mother." She finally saw that the woman was holding a baby.

"Look Harry. This is your little sister. You have to look out for her now. Severus, what should we name her?"

"How about Sarah Lily, Sarah Lily Snape."

"What do you think Harry? Should we call her Sarah?"

He looked from the baby to his mother, "It a pretty name mama. Am I a big brofer?"

"Harry you are a big bother and have to look after her. Now come here squirt." The man, now identified as Severus picked up his son and put him in his lap.

"Daddy, I'm not a squirt anymore. Sarah de squirt now."

"Oh now is she? Does that make you a shrimp now?" Harry just looked at his father and gave him a big toothy grin.

Then everything became a blur and Sarah ended up in a house. She was in a baby's room, and the boy Harry was looking in a crib.

There was yelling and screaming coming from downstairs, "Go now Lily! Get Harry and Sarah and get out of here!"

Then suddenly the bedroom door was slammed open and the woman recognized as Lily, had a very scared look on her face. She ran to the crib and got the baby, then took the boy Harry's hand.

"Come on you two, we have to get out of here."

"But what about Daddy mom?"

"Don't worry Harry, Daddy is going to try and stop a bad man so we can get out of here."

Then things became a blur for Sarah again and then cleared up to show she was in the same room, but the baby was under the crib awake and was looking for her mother. The boy Harry looked like he had been thrown against the wall and was unconscious. The man named Severus came in all beat up and bloody. The first thing he noticed was his wife on the floor, dead.

"No Lily! Wake up," he ran over to her, urging her to wake. "You can't die on me, I need you." He kept on trying to wake till he finally gave it up, knowing she would never wake up again. He then noticed Harry and went to pick him up, afraid he had lost his as well. Carefully picking him up and noticing that he was still alive but would bear a scar for his life showing that he survived, "You are very strong my son I'm proud of you." Severus produced the smallest smile, all that he could muster, proud that his son had survived against Voledemort.

Severus then looked around for his daughter not having seen her when he first came into the room, he then spotted her under her crib, crawling out to come see him. He didn't see any indications that she was hurt with her smiling face, only the crossed shape scar on her cheek as proof that she lived through it.

"I'm sorry you two, because of me your mother is gone now, I'm sorry. I-I'm going to have to send you 2 away so you will be safe."

After he said that everything, again became blurry, and she was at the house that she never wanted to see again with the man that she never wanted to see again. He picked up a little baby that Sarah recognized at what was suppose to be her as a baby, the man then read a note looking at the baby grinning evilly.

Sarah suddenly appeared before her mother, and believed everything she said now. She ran to open arms and started crying heavily. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. . . mom."

Lily smiled down at her daughter and squeezed her gently, loving being called mom from her daughter for the first time.

"Shhh, it's alright Sarah. You have had a hard life and you don't have any reason to immediately trust anyone. But I do know of someone that you can trust, 2 people in fact."

" Who?"

"Your father and brother."

"But how can I trust them? I was left with-with HIM for 8 years and no one came to help me."

"Your father didn't know what was happening and Harry has had a hard life as well, and he just found out that he had a sister. The day that I died Harry's memory was wiped clean, an affect of being cursed, but the curse wasn't able to happen on him completely. Same for you. That is how you got the cross shaped scar on your cheek. It can never come off, neither can Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar. Please trust them, I have to go now. Please let them into your heart and never be scared to love. Also, could you tell them I love them for me?"

"ummm. . . . sure."

"Thank you honey, squirt. I love you."

Lily disappeared and everything went black.

Harry and Severus had fallen asleep so they didn't notice the beeping of the machine that kept track of Sarah's heartbeat and breathing.

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself being cradled by the man she found out was Severus and her father, and Harry (just looking a lot older) beside her. She started to shift, being somewhat uncomfortable in being touched by someone, but she tried to keep in mind what her mother told her to do.

'Please let them into your heart and never be scared to love…"

Severus was woken up by something moving in his arms. When he opened his eyes he noticed that it was his daughter, who was dead earlier, that was moving.

"Sarah? Are you awake?"

"…dad?"

Hearing his daughter speak and knowing that she was alive made him want to jump around for joy.

"How do you feel Sarah?"

"Sore. Where's Harry?"

Severus looked at her confused, " How do you know about Harry?"

"Mom told me. We talked. She said I had died, but could go back if I wanted to. Oh! She wanted me to tell you and Harry that loves you both."

At that point Severus broke down in tears. Harry soon awoke and saw that Sarah was alive, "Sarah! You're awake! …but how? No. Don't answer that. I don't care, I'm just happy that your ok."

Harry, Severus, and Sarah were all reunited. Dumbledor walked in and saw the now happy family, making him smile.

Lily Snape was watching over her family that was together now, she was smiling a big smile looking down on them from heaven with one tear going down her cheek.

The End? If you want me to continue review and let me now, give me some suggestions on what you would to happen I you want me to continue. Remember this is my first Fanfic nothing can be perfect.


	2. chapter 2

The Girl Who lived through it All Part 2 Chapter 1

By ShadowDemon14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Sarah. I claim my rights to owning her (God… do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?)

A.N.- Yeah I decided to continue on with this story. I was in the middle of World history class when I zoned out and then the idea popped into my head (and I have an A in that and I'm recommended for Honors to) so I just went with the idea and now I'm adding to a story I thought I was done with -.

So here you go…

A week passed since Sarah woke up. She had met Dumbledore, but it seemed it would take a while for her to get used to being around other people. She was healing fast thanks to the potions and medicine, but those could only help the physical injuries. The mental and emotional ones seemed like they were still bleeding to her.

Snape had convinced Harry to go and stay with the Weaselys till school started up. He wanted to talk to his son, but knew that it would be best for Harry to get away from the school just for a while and see his friends. Though it took an "its alright, go ahead," from Sarah.

The nurse from a witch hospital had said that Sarah should be able to begin the school year along with all the other students. She would just have to take things easy for a couple of months.

Sarah rolled her eyes when the nurse told her that, she wasn't one to listen to orders… well at least from some people.

Right now Sarah was lying in the hospital bed; drowsy from the medicine she had been given an hour ago. It had just started to affect, and it was strong. Her eyes were closed, so it looked as if she were sleeping, but, truthfully, she was thinking of the upcoming school year.

'I don't think I belong here, I don't have any magic. I'm dreading the upcoming school year; this school is so big… so there ought to be many students. I'm not so sure I can handle it.'

Snape walked into the room where his daughter was and saw that she was sleeping, or at least appeared to be.

He had gone earlier to Diagon Alley, and bought all the school supplies he could for her. He wasn't able to get a wand or robes since Sarah had to get those personally. He set the things that he could on a table that was beside the bed. He stayed by the side of the bed and looked down at his daughter, he still felt guilty about what happened to her. He gently touched her cheek before walking out, not wanting to disturb her.

After walking out Sarah opened her eyes, a few silent tears fell.

'No matter how hard I try I still can't trust him; I'm trying to do what mother made me promise. I don't think I can do it.'

Trying to for get about that she looked at the table and saw a stack of books. Grabbing the first one, it took her a few minutes to read the title. Not having to gone to school since second grade, and having the strong medicine didn't help either. Finally she noted that it dealt with the history of Witches and Wizards.

Looking at the other books, they were about potions, transfiguration, omens, defense against the dark arts, and a few other things.

Sarah opened up the book that she had already picked up, and began to try and read it. It took her a while to improve on her reading, but she was a quick learner and was soon able to read like a normal kid her age.

Snape was walking through the hallways, off in his own little world. He didn't notice when the nurse, who was taking care of his daughter, walked up to him.

"Excuse me- Professor Snape?" hearing his name called startled Snape from his little world.

"Oh, yes, sorry. What is it you wanted?"

"I only wanted to give you an update on how young Sarah is doing," getting a nod from Snape she continued, "Well, Sarah's physical injuries are healing up fine, though I'm sorry I can't help the scarring. She should be able to get out of bed this weekend. But it is her mental and emotional scars that I am worried about. Those will take time to heal, some of them may never heal."

After letting the new information sink in, Snape just stood there till he found something to say, "Is there any way that we can help her heal faster?"

"No, I'm sorry that part is all up to her. She won't talk to anyone. And most likely will not open up to anyone for a while. Good day Professor, I have to go and give young Sarah her medicine."

"Oh wait. I have been rather impolite, I've never asked your name."

"Lynn Stretford."

"Thank You."

"My pleasure, though I would have rather not have to do this stuff, if you know what I mean."

Snape nodded and walked off, most likely to his office. While Ms. Stretford walked to the hospital wing, to tend to Sarah.

Upon nearing Sarah's room, she thought she heard a book close and the bed creak, as if someone was hurriedly lying down. When she entered the room Sarah was on her side "sleeping" with a pile of books for school next to her.

'She was reading, and was scared when she heard footsteps so she stopped. Man, it is going to take a long time to get her to open up to people.'

Ms. Stretford decided to play along with Sarah, and act like she really thought she was sleeping.

"Sarah, wake up," she toughed Sarah's shoulder lightly with her hand.

Having someone that didn't recognize at first touch her freaked Sarah out. She sat up and scurried to the end of the bed in a ball. With eyes wide. She was breathing heavily and was slightly shaking, but soon stopped.

Ms. Stretford jumped back startled of the reaction since she knew that Sarah had not been really sleeping.

Sarah started to calm down some more. She looked up towards Ms. Stretford, "I-I'm sorry Ms. Stretford. You startled me."

"It is ok Sarah, you are safe and have nothing to worry about here."

Ms. Stretford walked closer to Sarah with her medicine; Sarah just curled into a tighter ball. Backing away, Ms. Stretford wasn't really sure how to handle this, so she just set the medicine down.

"Sarah, your medicine is on the table, it will help you to sleep much better," Ms. Stretford walked away.

Sarah stayed in her curled position at the end of the bed for awhile till she finally figured that no one was going to be coming back. Sarah slowly moved from the end of the bed to where her pillows were.

Looking around to make sure that no one was around again, Sarah picked up the book she had been previously reading and started at the place where she had stopped. She continued reading through out the night, gradually becoming better with her reading. As each book was finished, another was started till they were all read by early morning.

Sarah's medicine was left on the table untouched.

It was early morning yet everyone in the house was waking up. Harry and Ron were sharing a room, while Hermione was sharing with Ginny. Everyone got up and took the bathroom one at a time to get ready.

After a breakfast of eggs and toast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Ron's room to talk with each other.

Once inside Hermione jumped to question Harry, "Where did you have to go Harry? We planned to meet a few days earlier, yet Mr. Weasley said that you had to be somewhere important. That is all that he said."

Harry stood there facing his friends, considering either telling them the truth, or lying. They may be able to help him with something's, he couldn't think of any problem that would come with telling them.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Harry told Ron and Hermione about his dreams, his real parents, and about what happened to her.

When he was done Harry looked up from the spot on the floor that he had taken a liking to, and was met with wide eyes and open mouths.

"You mean, to tell us, that Snape… is your father! And yet he treated you like trash? God Harry!"

Unlike Ron, Hermione kept cool and the tone of her voice down, "Did you forgive him Harry?"

"Yeah, I did,"

"What! You're kidding me! After everything that he has done to you, you just forgive him," Ron had stood up and was throwing a fit. Harry jumped to try and make Ron understand why he had done what he had.

"Ron, put into fact my dreams. They have been showing me the truth for a while. I have seen what Snape did and why. I have to admit that, if it weren't for him I would be dead. He is really the only family I have, I haven't heard from Sirius for a while."

Ron and Hermione couldn't say anything, they understood now why Harry had forgiven Snape so fast, he was just looking for an actual family that he really belonged to.

"Well how is your sister doing? How old is she? And what exactly happened to her?" Hermione couldn't help but be curious about Sarah; Harry hadn't said much about her, except that she had been abused while living with a part time guardian but was safe now. Plus the fact that there was someone else that had defeated Voldemort as a mere child and had lived to this day.

"Well um, she has a scar, like me but it is cross shape and on the right side of her face. Snape couldn't leave her with the Dursleys, so she was left with a man that Dumbledore recommended. Though he started to abuse her not so long after she was left there. Snape said that he found her in a very small closet beaten and bleeding to death. She was brought to Hogwarts. The weird thing is that she died… but when I woke up she was alive. She said that she talked to our mother. Now she is healing fast and that's all I know about it."

"Is she starting school this year?" Hermione wanted to meet her.

"Yeah she is 11 now, and soon to be 12. I found out her birthday is Christmas Eve."

Ron suddenly was smacked in the head with a thought about Harry's sister, "Would she be in Slytherin or Gryffindor? You said Snape is your father and he was in Slytherin and your mum was a Gryffindor."

"Ron that was really random, but you may be right. I remember reading somewhere that some Slytherins are put into that house because of what happened to them in the past. Considering what she has been through, she will most likely be put into that house."

With that said, a realization struck Harry, if Sarah was in Slytherin, than he would not be able to look out for her like he had been planning on doing.

A week had passed and school would be starting in a few days. Sarah had been able to get out of bed within a few days of waking, thanks to all the medicine and magic. Though she had all her scars, those would never be able to be removed.

Sarah spent her time in the library, reading anything. She never liked reading before, but when she was reading she got lost in the world that was created by the book in front of her. She didn't care about not knowing spells and other things, she figured that she would never be able to make use of them anyway, so why worry or learn it?

Sarah was reading a book about the Dark Arts, she was sitting in a far corner of the library in an old chair that she had found. She suddenly was jerked out her world, sitting straight up, there was someone else in the library, and they were calling her name.

Sarah stood up, causing the book to fall to slam on the ground, it was a rather large book, echoing through the library.

"Sarah?" The voice was getting closer, following where the echo came from. Sarah's eyes were wide and her breathing was increasing with each passing second. Frozen still, she did not know what to do, either answer to the call, or run and hide.

"Sarah? It's just me, Dad."

"Dad?"

Snape was the one in the library looking for her. Hearing his daughter's voice, Severus followed it and found her standing in a corner. What was surprising was that she looked as if she were a ghost with wide eyes and heavy breathing.

Severus walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. Touching her head, Sarah flinched and began shaking. She seemed to be holding back from running and hiding.

"Sarah… You're okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Sarah calmed and tried to smile, even though she was still ghostly white, at least she wasn't shaking anymore, "Sarah? Can I pick you up? We are just going to go back to my rooms, alright?"

"Y-Yes, but why would you carry me?" It wasn't a shock that she asked this question, it just fueled the anger that Severus held for the man who she had stayed with, "Well, you're my daughter and I figured that it would be less tiring for you if you didn't have to walk… that is if you don't want to."

Sarah shook her head no and slowly put her arms around her father's neck. Severus wrapped his arms around his daughter and slowly picked her up. Sarah just wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

Snape walked out of the library with Sarah in his arms, the book left forgotten on the floor. Severus was hoping the he wouldn't run into anyone so he could avoid having to talk to anyone.

Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky… Professor McGonagall was walking right towards them, "Severus, how is Sarah doing?"

Sarah looked up at hearing her name called, " She is fine Minerva." When seeing that Sarah was awake, Minerva noticed how pale she was, ' God that child must have been through hell to look that beaten.' Minerva also noted on the two dark bruises on the child's face that were slowly healing. Ms. Stretford was unable to help those heal, figuring that it had something to do Sarah actually dieing. One of the bruises was on Sarah's right temple, and the other and her right cheek.

"Hello Sarah, I thought that you were sleeping. Will you be starting school this year?"

Sarah hugged Severus tighter and buried her head back into the crook of Severus's neck. 'Is she trying to hide away from Minerva?' Snape looked down at her head, tightening his hold on her while attempting to comfort her. Looking back up he met with McGonagall's worried look mixed with confusion.

Whispering to Sarah to calm down, Severus said that she was ok and that he had her. In response Sarah nodded her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Minerva, she isn't used to being around other people. And yes, she will be starting school this year. Now if you would excuse us, we have to be somewhere." Severus walked away with Sarah to his rooms.

Saying the password "Freedom", Snape and Sarah went into his living quarters. They were in what was like a living room, it had a couch (one that looked quite comfortable) and a few chairs. There was also a fireplace that wasn't lit at the moment. To their left, it led to a kitchen that had a table for two. Directly in front of them was a hallway that led to the bedrooms, there were two.

Snape went to the couch and sat Sarah on it, well he would have if Sarah would let go, "Sarah, let go. I'm not going anywhere," Sarah hesitantly let him go, and then curiously looked around the room, she noticed that all the colors were deep rich colors.

"I wanted to ask you earlier if you would like to go to Diagon Alley today to get you your own robes and wand. Those are the only things left that you need for school."

Sarah looked uncomfortable with the mention of getting a wand because she truly didn't believe that she should be here.

"What is the matter? Please tell me if something is wrong." When Severus said that, something her mother told her popped into her head.

**Flashback**

"Please let them into your heart and never be scared to love."

**Flashback**

"D-do I belong here?"

Sarah's voice was somewhat shaky, many due to not really ever talking, but also because she was nervous of the outcome for the answer. She saw the look of surprise on her father's face.

"Why would you not belong here? Have you been worrying about that the whole time you have been here?"

Sarah nodded her head yes, "I don't have any magic," she answered in a whisper.

"Of course you do. You are so much like your mother, and she was a very powerful witch… now you may not have done any magic yet, but that might have something to do with what has happened to you so far. I'm sure that it id just building up inside of you, and when you finally do do magic, and I'm sure that it will be pretty soon, that you will be just as powerful as your brother. And Harry is one of the most powerful wizards that have existed, and he is still just a teenager."

"Do you really think so Dad? Do you really think that I belong?" Sarah's eyes were brightening up, something that they haven't done in a long while, and an actual smile was beginning to show.

"Yes. You belong with your family anyway, anywhere I am you belong. You're home," Severus's mind was going crazy with excitement, he had just gotten the first smile on his daughter's face since he could remember. Sarah was starting to warm up to her father. She had given him her trust in exchange for his.

"So do you feel up to going to get your wand and robes?"

Sarah nodded her head yeas, "You also know that there will be people there, it may be crowded." That statement alone almost seemed to waver her decision.

"You will be with me, … right?"

"Yes of course, you don't have to worry."

"Then I want to go." Severus nodded his head in approval, ' I will not allow her to leave my sight and into danger's harm.'


	3. chapter 3

The Girl Who Lived Through it All

Shadow-Demon14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters

Part two: Chapter Two

"Now Harry, you have done this before, but please remember to speak loudly and clearly."

Harry couldn't but smile at the memory of what had happened the first time he had used the floo network, "Yes Mrs. Weasley. I think that I have gotten the hang of it by now." He got a nod in response.

"Ron, I have some things that I need to take care, I'll meet up with you in about an hour and a half."

"Sure Harry no problem. I'll meet you at the bookstore with Hermione."

With nothing more said, Harry stepped through the fire calling, "Diagon alley," in a burst of flames he was gone, arriving at Diagon alley. Today seemed to be the day that everyone was doing their last minute shopping. They were running around everywhere. After looking at the current mayhem, Harry took of towards his destination.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snape had apparated to Diagon Alley, he did not want to take the chance of Sarah going by Floo powder. Looking down at her he saw her eyes filled with amazement and looking at everything and everyone.

"Sarah, we're first going to get your robes and your wand, then we can walk around and look at anything you want. Though you still have to take it easy."

Sarah kept looking around, she nodded her head without really hearing what her father had told her, 'There are so many people here.' With that last thought, Severus and his daughter went to get her robes. Severus wasn't worried about people asking questions because they were all busy with their own things. Besides, it wasn't rare to see a teacher at Diagon Alley a few days before school starts.

Upon entering the shop, a woman who looked about in her mid 60s came out from the back. She had her hair up in a loose bun, tape measure around her neck, an apron with random things sticking out of the pockets, and her wand in hand.

"Ah yes, I suppose your starting Hogwarts this year. Well step up on the stool so I can get your measurements dear."

Sarah stepped closer to her father, feeling a little threatened for some reason. Severus rubbed her back, " Don't worry, I am right here," Sarah glanced up at her father before walking to the stool. Severus helped her onto the stool, since she was still sore from her injuries.

As Sarah was a little amazed at how the measuring tape took her measurements, the bell above the door rang, signaling that someone just entered the shop. Sarah was busy watching the measuring tape she didn't notice him.

"Sarah! How are you doing?" Sarah swirled around panicked, but calmed once she noticed whom it was, Severus turned as well.

"Hello Harry, I see you got my message."

"Yep. Told Ron that I had some things I had to do, then I would meet him in about an hour and a half at the book shop."

"Are you here for your school robes Mr. Potter? You seem to have grown quite a bit since I last saw you."

"Yeah." She nodded and pointed to another stool. Harry stepped up and the tape measure started to measure away. Sarah saw now having a robe fitted on her.

"Now how many robes would you like?"

"She'll have the school robes, 4 casual, and 2 cloaks." The old woman nodded and left for the back room. When she came back with samples of the colors and asked Sarah to pick 4 colors for her casual robes as well as her cloaks.

Sarah picked black, green, dark maroon, and a dark blue that almost seemed black. Her cloaks were to be black. She felt so overjoyed with her selections, mainly since she got to make them herself.

The old Woman made her robes, as well as Harry's when he made his choice. Severus paid for Sarah, while Harry paid for his own.

"What else to you need to get Sarah?" Harry was walking next to Sarah with Severus behind them.

"A wand…"

"Ok, let's go get it."

Reaching Ollivander's wand shop, Sarah was thankful to notice that no one else was I there at the moment.

Once inside, Mr. Ollivander stepped out for behind some selves. He reminded Sarah somewhat of the Dumbledore guy, " Ah yes, the Snape family. I was beginning to wonder when all of you would get together again."

Sarah stepped backwards, only to run into her father, who in turn put a hand on her head, " Ah Mr. Potter, or I should say Mr. Snape. Holly and a phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple if I remember clearly."

Harry nodded, " Yes sir."

Mr. Ollivander turned to Sarah, "Don't worry child, you have nothing to fear here. Now, let's find you a wand." He turned away from the small family and walked to the back, looking at different boxes while muttering things to himself. Sarah was beginning to think the old man was just a little on the crazy side.

Mr. Ollivander finally stopped at one self, taking a box off and walked back to Sarah motioning her to take the wand from inside. Sarah took the wand, grasping it in her hand. Once she had done so, a gust of wind suddenly appeared and it seemed to circle Sarah for only a moment before disappearing all together.

A wide grin spread across Mr. Ollivander's face, "I have never gotten it on first try for a Snape! Harry kept breaking things and knocking wands off the selves," Sarah glanced at Harry, who was off to the side, only to see him sporting a sheepish grin, "And your father busted a few chairs and my office door."

Severus did his best to hide the small smile that threatened to appear on his face at the memory of getting his wand.

"Now that wand is ten and a quarter, swishy, willow, with a combination of phoenix feather and a unicorn hair. Quite powerful that wand is, but I trust you can handle it since it has chosen you, as I have always said the wand chooses the wizard. Well, I guess I should saw witch. It will be seven Galleons."

Severus paid for the wand, and then left the shop. Sarah glanced back at the crazy old man before following her father and brother, only to see that Mr. Ollivander was watching all three of them leave with almost what seemed a look of pity.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Well Sarah, we have gotten you everything you need. Do you still want to walk around?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, still not being used to this kind of treatment. Never being able to make any type of decisions before, she wasn't exactly sure what she was allowed to choose.

Harry got an idea, "Well how about come with me for a little bit? I promised my friend Ron that I would meet up with him at the bookstore, then after getting our books we would go and look at brooms. Our friend Hermione is also going to meet us at the book store, she is quite a bookworm and it may take some convincing to get her away from the books."

Sarah didn't know what to say, she did want to go and look at all the different kinds of books. Looking up at her father she saw that he was looking at Harry with a serious expression, " If she is to go with you then she is going to have to stay by your side. And you will make sure that you keep your eye on her. Any sign of her getting tired, then just look for me, I will be following as a sort protection should anything happen."

After Harry's agreement with his father's conditions, both he and Sarah took off towards the bookshop, with their father stealthily following a ways behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl Who Lived Through it All**

**Shadow-Demon14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.K. Rowlings**

**Part Two: Chapter Three**

**Author's note: **This story is taking place just before the beginning of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. So Sarah is only a year younger than Harry and the gang, and is also starting Hogwarts with Ginny.

Sarah was following closely to Harry as they walked to the bookstore. Her eyes looking at all the people and things around her. The people wearing different colored robes, some carrying parcels, some walking with groups while talking, and some busy looking into the windows that held all sorts of things.

It was amazing! Sure there was a lot of noise, but it was coming from all the people just enjoying a day out.

As Sarah was walking, she had unintentionally slowed down some. Though Sarah never noticed her pace slowing, Harry did, and he slowed down with her letting her look at everything. After all, it was what he had done his first time in Diagon alley.

"Harry! Over here!" Harry lifted his head up to look where the voice was coming from, "Hey Ron! Is Hermione already buying out the whole store?"

Ron smirked, "Yeah, she kept on bugging me to buy some books for myself so I left. Said I was going to keep an eye out for you."

By the time Ron finished talking they were already inside the store. The was almost empty of people, except the one or two who were just browsing through the books to pass the time.

Just a few steps into the store Ron noticed a small girl on the other side of Harry, just a behind him. At first glance Ron thought that she was just someone going into the book store the same time as them or following Harry. The second glance proved Ron wrong.

She was a small girl, looking smaller than he had as a first year. She had black hair that was perfectly straight and that went down to her shoulders. As the strange girl was looking around Ron saw her eyes, they were bright green that looked just like Harry's. Ron was on Harry's right and the girl on his left, it was then that he spotted the nasty looking cross shaped scar on her cheek.

Harry glanced at Ron and saw him looking at Sarah, " Oh Ron, this is Sarah." Harry had turned had turned to Ron and stepped back a little giving a better view of Sarah, and so Sarah could meet Ron, "And Sarah, this is one of my best friends Ron Weasley. I've known him since I first started Hogwarts."

Sarah carefully looked at the boy named Ron. He had bright red hair, and was slightly taller than her brother. She could tell he was trying his best to smile warmly at her, but she was still nervous meeting new people. She unconsciously took a step closer to Harry, almost trying to hide herself from the new boy.

As Sarah stepped closer to Harry, Ron felt a little sad. He had been hoping that the girl would take a liking to him. It seemed that she wasn't very trusting of people yet.

"Well let's see if we can find Hermione somewhere in here. Hey Sarah you can pick out a few books for yourself, I'm sure that Snape will buy them for you. Me and Ron have to and pick out our school books."

Sarah nodded to her brother's statement and watched them walk over to the section for school books.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron smirked once again at Harry, Harry saw the smirk, "What?"

"Not going to call him dad are you?"

Harry looked at the self of books, looking over the titles and pulling out the ones that were on this years supply list, " No. It would be to weird, besides I still don't like the guy. He hasn't given me any reason to suddenly forgive him of everything he did to us last year. Though I still do sort of hate the guy, I stand being around him just a little bit."

Ron looked a little disgusted, "Well I still hate the man, and I don't think that I could stand being around him more than I have to."

"Yeah well right now I have to stand being around the guy, he's taking care of Sarah and if I want to see her at all right now, I have to see Snape. I just learned that I have a sister and almost lost her, I'm not about to lose her again."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sarah was on the other side of the store from Harry and his friend. She was looking at all different kinds of books that were in the store, nothing was really catching her attention. Some of the books had a lot of dust on the top of them, and others looked like they were just pulled from a box and put on the selves.

There was a little section of books that looked like they were just plain stories. These books caught Sarah's eye. Two particular books caught her attention, one being about some wizard named Merlin, and the other being a girl who had lived on the streets her whole life suddenly finding out she is a witch on her eleventh birthday.

Sarah, now holding the two big hardcover books in her arms, slowly walked towards the back of the store. She came to a section of defense books. There were so many it took up almost all of the wall.

There was one big book that stood out, it was after all a lot thicker and taller than many of the books; Defense Against Almost Everything by Walter C. Corner.

The book was on the bottom self, so Sarah set her two books on the floor and sat on her knees. She grabbed hold of the big book and had to pull on it to come off the self, almost falling over in the process.

There were many different kinds of chapters, each one giving spells and others things to use to defend yourself from different things.

Sarah was flipping through the pages, just glancing at the kind of things that were in the book. Besides giving you things to help you defend yourself, the book also gave little descriptions of each thing at the beginning of each chapter. There was one chapter on werewolves that talked about how the wolf inside the person would take full control on the night of the full moon. The person would have no control over anything until the moon would go down. It also stated that a simple touch of silver is like drinking a cup of poison for the person and could kill them if treated immediately.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione Granger was looking through the books in the store, Ron had just left giving the lame excuse that he was going to keep a look out for Harry. Hermione didn't bother to call his bluff and just let him leave.

Hermione had already bought all of her school things but the books. She had already picked out the books and had decided to buy two other books since she had left over money. The store had quite a few books that the library at Hogwarts didn't have.

It didn't take long for Hermione to pick out two more books, and once she did, she decided to just browse around, not really looking for anything.

Walking towards the back of the store, Hermione saw a little girl kneeing on the floor with a big book opened in front of her. She had short black hair and seemed really skinny. Walking closer the girl noticed Hermione and looked up at her. Hermione smiled down at her.

Looking in the girls eyes Hermione knew immediately that this was Sarah, Harry's sister. The cross-shaped scar and the fading bruises only confirmed her thoughts.

Hermione knelt down beside Sarah, "Hi, I'm Hermione. I'm a friend of Harry's." The only reply was a timid hi back.

"Harry tells me that your starting Hogwarts this year," Sarah nodded, " I remember my first day, I was so nervous that nobody would like me and then I wouldn't have any friends the whole year."

Hermione saw the girls eyes widen a bit at the comment, "Really? You were nervous."

"Yeah, but then I met Harry and become fast friends." Hermione smiled at the memory, " Though it did take a little longer to warm up to Ron. We still argue sometimes, but that is just how we are. Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"You have to promise not to tell this to Ron no matter what." Sarah nodded her head. "I've had a crush on him since the end of last year, but you can't tell him that no matter what okay?" Hermione whispered the sentence to make sure only Sarah heard her.

Sarah couldn't help but smile, "I won't tell."

Before much else could be said, both Harry and Ron turned up with their books in hand, "Hey Hermione, Sarah, you girls ready to go?"

Both girls stood, Hermione casting a quick wink towards Sarah before answering, "Yes I'm ready. And don't you even say anything more about buying the store Ronald Weasley!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"I know that, but I also know that you were going to say it so don't even try and even deny it."

"Pfft, whatever." Ron was currently looking studying a wall. Hermione just huffed, Harry rolled his eyes, and Sarah was smiling a big smile.

Harry turned his attention to Sarah, "Did you pick out any books Sarah?" Sarah timidly nodded her head, bending down and picking up the big defense book.

Harry watched Sarah pick up the one book, but saw two other books next to that one. Sarah had to have picked them out because they didn't belong to this section of books. So when Harry looked towards him he pointed at the books on the floor and asked, "What about those two?"

"I can get more than one?" Harry just nodded, and once Sarah had picked up the other two books started to head to the counter to pay for his and Sarah's books.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, both suddenly feeling bad for what has happened to Sarah. They left to pay for the books and met Harry and Sarah outside the shop. Sarah was holding tightly onto her new books as if they were treasures that people were trying to take.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As soon as the group had regrouped outside the shop Snape showed up. "Sarah, we have to be heading back to Hogwarts now." Sarah jumped, not having noticed her father come up behind her. Looking up at him she nodded her head.

Before Sarah could say bye, someone was suddenly hugging her, causing her to go stiff, not yet use to getting hugs from anyone. Just as soon as she was getting a hug, the person backed off, it was then that she saw that it was Harry.

"I'll see you when school starts back up again, okay?"

"Okay."

Sarah waved bye to gang before leaving with Snape and the other meeting backup with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to head back to the burrow.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far: Yusuke'sSister,

Little Karma, Crazy Physco, and everyone who has read my stoy!

Arica, Princess of Rivendell- don't worry, Draco will be making an appearance in the next chapter.

Pastel-Meriques –the explaination dealing with James and Lily will be coming soon. So I'll have that all startened out. Thank you for the long review I appreciate it!  
And for all you other people who didn't review… shame on you!… oh well you're forgiven I'm just glad people are reading! 

**Author's Note **: I'm sorry if the chapter didn't turn out so good, I'm hitting a little writing block and the wall is really thick and is taking me a lot of time to break it. But I'm thinking of pairing up some couples, and I decided to a little poll on who you guys think I should pair up. So if you want me to pair up two certain people review and tell!


End file.
